Fan:Agumon (Digi-Rangers)
Prior to the series VictoryGreymon was one of the 6 Great Warrior Digimon. During the war with Lilithmon; the 6 of them team-up with Seraphimon. During the last bit of the war, Seraphimon uses the power of the Zeo Diamond to turn the Warriors into the DigiMemories. Seraphimon later turns them back into Digimon, to make the first team of Digi-Rangers. Agumon ends up being the partner of Trini Kat. The two have been through thick and thin, and they remain great friends. Trini and Agumon remained great friends, no matter what. When Trini left for the Peace Conference, Agumon came with her, not wanting to leave his best friend. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Other forms Punimon Punimon is Agumon's Fresh from. Punimon has only been seen in a flashback when Seraphimon was telling the Digi-Rangers about Digi-Eggs. Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. Koromon appeared during a flashback when the Digimon told the Rangers about life before being Rookies for the first time. Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form. When the Digi-Rangers first do battle against Stingmon; Agumon is able to Digivolve. Greymon is often seen, due to the fact the Digi-Rangers use DragonFightermon often. Attacks *'Nova Blast' (Mega Flame): Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. DragonGreymon DragonGreymon is Agumon's Thunder Digivolved from. When Agumon and the other Digimon were injured by Peacockmon; Seraphimon gives the Digimon the power to Thunder Digivolve. When needed the Thunder Digimon are Digi-Xrosed to ThunderFightermon. Attacks *'Wild Burning': Turns into a fiery dragon and strikes the enemy. *'Brilliance Dagger': He runs up to the enemy and strikes with his claw. RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. When Trini was the only one not effected by Gargoylemon, the two go to fight, when Greymon is weakened, Trini's kindness shines and allows Greymon to Digivolve to RizeGreymon. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Fires three laser bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. When it was a "do or die" time, in a fight against Reptiledramon; Trini and Agumon gained the power to Biomerge, and allowed them to beat Reptlidramon. VictoryGreymon was seen one last time when he returned to the Digital World. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes the opponent, instead of slashing, pulverizing them. *'Trident Gaia': Splits the Dramon Breaker and equips the pieces to its arm, takes all the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into the tips of its sword, then fires it. *'Victory Charge': Performs a unique sword technique with the Dramon Breaker which reflects back an opponent's attack. *'Victory Shield': Unites the shells equipped on its back into a shield, which it wields.